


Five for silver

by larryhaylik



Series: Project UNI [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Full Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhaylik/pseuds/larryhaylik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek thought all of the weirdness was over. Apparentely not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five for silver

**Author's Note:**

> Point out any mistakes for me in the comments below? Please, please, please?

"Come on! Erica, move it! For fuck's sake, Erica, c'mon! We're running out of time!"

The crispy cold night air crackled with suppressed magic that just waited for a sign which would allow it to fully break out. Two figures could be seen moving unbelievably fast among the tall oak trees, no more than passing ghosts a shade darker than the blackness of the leaves. They run out from under it, right into a little clearing. For less than a blink of an eye, they both stopped short, as if suddenly mesmerized, their stare set on the dark sky dominated by bright full moon. Its silvery light simmered on wet grass, a resemblance of rays breaking upon diamonds.

"Quick!" A man's voice boomed out and he pulled the girl's arm harshly - it should have sprained her shoulder, she should have cried out in pain, but as it was, only a quiet hiss escaped from in between her lips and then she was running after the man.

"Boyd, wait up!" Erica yelled, but the man - Boyd - carried on. He didn't so much as glance back, choosing to just shout out.

"You know we can't stay out here! It's too early for us to be out on the night of full moon alone! We need Derek. he knows what to do." He took a turn, aiming for an old warehouse building made mainly of brick and glass.

"Sure he does. Maybe he'll chain us up like animals again!" Erica screamed angrily, running through a gate and up the stairs, Boyd always a few meters before her no matter how hard she tried to catch up. He stilled in front of a rusty metallic door. "You can't want this to happen again! We are not dogs to be left to rage out!"

"As long as you can't control yourselves, that's exactly what you are." A steady voice said, ending their argument. The doors opened while they weren't paying attention.

"Derek," Boyd said, relief obvious in his voice.

"Derek," repeated Erica in a tone that could cut glass. "How wonderful to see you again."

"Nobody forced you to come. You can always leave." No hint of lie could be heard in Derek's heartbeat, although that didn't prove anything. Everyone knew he was more skilled in controlling his heart rate than most.

"And leave Boyd in your hands? No, thank you," Erica spat.

"Stop it." Boyd placed a hand on her skinny shoulder in a soothing manner. "I know what I want. Derek can teach me to manage the change. I want to learn. Don't you?"

"Of course I want that. I just don't trust him. Plain as that." Her eyes scanned the whole of Derek up and down, trying to find any small thing which would hint at a crack in his calm demeanor.

"You don't need to trust me. You just have to believe me." Derek walked slowly towards a big window right in front of the door. Both Boyd and Erica followed him, the latter rather reluctantly. Derek turned around once he reached the window. The full moon formed an aura, eclipsing him in silver light.

"Find an anchor. Something to hold on to, a grounding memory, person's heartbeat, anything."

Erica and Boyd shuddered and closed their eyes, resisting the strength of the moon as much as possible. Growling was coming out of their mouths, softly at first, then gaining strength. Their features transformed, ears grew pointed, fingernails suddenly longer and sharper, clawlike. The eyelids lifted, revealing two pairs that stared at Derek with something vicious.

They were glowing yellow. Derek didn't bat an eyelash.

"Concentrate on that one thing. Let it take over you, fill every fiber of your being."

The growling eased up, but Derek could still hear their heartbeat going frantic and loud like a church bell. They struggled, fighting themselves the best they could, but it seemed to be too much too early. A mouse ran along the window, breaking them out of trance, shattering their fragile shell.

Erica roared and took a swipe, aiming at Derek. He ducked and in a split of second his eyes burned bright red as he shifted and circled them both. Boyd stood his ground steadily where Erica moved like a tiger trapped.

"Hold on to your anchor. Control yourselves," Derek repeated it like a mantra, lulling them to perfect calmness. The ears slowly turned to their original state. The claws retreated. All shifted back; all but their eyes.

Derek took in a quick, astonished breath.

"What is it?" Boyd asked, his voice surprisingly steady. Derek just stared confusedly.

"Derek. What's the matter?" Erica growled, staying completely human.

"Your eyes." Derek breathed out.

"What with them?"

"They're silver."

"What?" Erica pushed past him towards the window, her face a mirror of plain confusion. She looked at herself and gasped.

"What does that mean?" She gently felt around her eyes, searching for some change.

"It can't be good. I mean, silver is believed to kill us. I can't remember why exactly, there's some legend or something. We'll have to find out." Derek answered.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Boyd asked, staring at Derek intensely.

"You stay here as long as it takes to find out. I'll ask Doc. He's bound to know something." Derek paced back and forth.

"What if he doesn't?"

"He will."

"What is he doesn't?!" Boyd roared, his eyes flashing and as if ignited, they started shining, producing wave after wave of blinding white light.

Derek cried out, shielding his confused and slightly scared face, and shied away while Erica stood unaffected. Once the light dissolved, he stared up at Boyd.

"I don't know."


End file.
